In recent years, as replacements for existing fluorescent lamps, light-emitting diode (LED) lighting fixtures having, as light sources, light-emitting diodes, which consume low energy and have a long lifetime, have been becoming common.
For light-emitting diodes, each diode has a low luminous intensity. Accordingly, LED lighting fixtures each include plural light-emitting diodes mounted on a printed circuit board. In general, such plural light-emitting diodes are two-dimensionally arranged on a printed circuit board as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-170114.